¿TIENE SENTIDO LUCHAR?
by Kuroitenshi18
Summary: Sakura,Shaoran y el novio de Tomoyo mueren en manos de un extraño. Tomoyo consigue salvarse. con los años, la mejor opción es huir del pasado que aún le lastima. Sin embargo, se encuentra con alguien que creyó que jamás volvería a ver, quien es totalmente distinto. Ella quiere volver a empezar...¿tiene sentido luchar cuando ya nada vale la pena? lean plis, soy nueva


Sakura card captor no me pertenece, pertenece a CLAMP.

YEI! mi primer fic en toda mi corta vidaaaa! por favor no sean malos, si la historia les parece mala, simplemente comentenlo y díganme como puedo mejorarla... gracias ;)

.

.

.

capítulo 1: mi historia destrozada.

Si, ella sabía PERFECTAMENTE que aquél ambiente no era bueno para ella, y que su familia lo reprobaba, pero esque desde la muerte de su querida madre ya nada tenía sentido, y precisamente por eso seguía aferrada a aquél muchacho de hermosos ojos azules, del que no tenía pensado separarse jamás, pero ahí estaba nuevamente el maldito destino, ese destino que se empeñaba en arrebatarle todo lo que era importante, todo lo que daba sentido a su vida… ella había intentado correr contra el destino mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera Sakura lograba animarla, aunque ella se protegía con su falsa sonrisa, esa sonrisa plástica que en ningún momento advirtió que había construido, y que sin embargo, una vez se posicionó en sus labios, ya no le abandonó. cada vez que sentía dolor, esa falsa mueca de alegría acudía a su rostro, y la cual siempre había engañado a todos, salvo por un joven príncipe azul que partió a Inglaterra tiempo atrás: Eriol Hiraguizawa. él fué el único ser humano que consiguió ver a través de su máscara, y romper su escudo. En cierta forma le alegraba que se hubiese marchado. Kazuma, su novio, la hacía feliz, sin embargo, una vez caes en el hoyo, es tan difícil salir de ahí...

Y una vez más se encontraba llorando ante aquella tumba, pálida e inexpresiva, a la cual le suplicaba que le devolviese a su primer y único amor, porque aún le dolía la herida, porque se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Las lágrimas habían terminado por empapar su blanco y frío rostro, puesto que sabía que ésa era la última vez que lo vería. Entre sus manos sostenía una rosa blanca, se aferraba a su tallo con mucha fuerza, la fuerza que producen la desesperación y la impotencia contenidas. Las espinas se habían incrustado en su piel, como en un mecanismo de defensa ante tanta presión, sus frágiles y delicadas manos sangraban, manchando el pulcro blanco de los pétalos de la rosa. El frío del viento le calaba en los huesos.

-Señorita Daidouji, me temo que es hora de irnos- le dijo el joven chofer, que la miraba con expresión consternada. Acto seguido se retiró al cohce, para darle así mayor privacidad para darle el último adiós al que una vez fue su amado novio Kazuma. Soltó entonces la ensangrentada rosa. A paso lento, se dirigió al coche que la aguardaba, cuyo alegre pitido de bienvenida sonó intempestivo. La razón por la cual dejaba Japón era sólo para olvidarse de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, para empezar de nuevo, y para buscar un lugar en el que nadie supiera su nombre. Partía a un lujoso internado en Inglaterra, con diecisiete años encima, con una serie de tragedias que la perseguían, y sin siquiera un futuro bien definido. Durante el camino al aeropuerto y durante el viaje en avión, los recuerdos y los rostros del pasado no dejaron de seguirle.

Flashback:

-oye, te juro que estamos bien- la voz de Kazuma sonó a sus espaldas. Llevaban ya dos horas huyendo del maniaco que había asesinado a su mejor amiga y a su pareja frente a sus ojos. Los orbes amatista de Tomoyo se veían inexpresivos, como si hubiesen presenciado los actos más atroces de todo el mundo. Ella no creía en las palabras de su novio, que hacía vanos esfuerzos por hacerla sentir mejor.

El muchacho miraba en todas direcciones nerviosamente, como si ya anticipase lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Luego de un buen rato de caminar, Kazuma le dijo algo que la dejó estupefacta.

-Si algo ocurre, si ese tipo llega, tú vas a correr tanto como soporten tus pies, y oigas lo que oigas, no volverás la vista atrás- Tomoyo tragó grueso, y no dijo nada, sin embargo, las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos exteriorizaron lo que sentía. En el silencio que reina en la calle a las 4:30 a.m. se oyeron las llantas de un auto a toda velocidad.

-¡corre¡- sólo escucharlo, Tomoyo comenzó a correr tan rápido como le fue posible. Corrió, corrió. A lo lejos se escucharon balazos. Ella cerró los ojos y continuó su camino hacia ninguna parte en específico. Las llantas del auto volvieron a escucharse. Iba a toda velocidad, lo sabía. Si moría ese día, el sacrificio de Kazuma habría sido en vano. Divisó un callejón oscuro. Presa del pánico, entró sin siquiera pensarlo y buscó refugio tras unas cajas de cartón. Trató de normalizar su respiración, temía que los latidos de su frenético corazón delataran el lugar de su escondite. No podía ver nada, estaba oscuro, lo cual marcaba un punto a su favor. Escuchó unos pasos peligrosamente cerca, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, una silueta masculina se perfiló en la negrura de la noche. Justo frente a ella. Estiró los brazos y la sacó de su escondite. Sus ojos desorbitaron.

-¿estás bien?- esa voz, de un hombre maduro, la sacó del shock.

-policía de seguridad- dijo mostrando la reluciente placa. Lo había conseguido. Se había salvado…

Pero Sakura, Shaoran, Kazuma, ellos estaban… estaban…

shiii! muy corto episodio, pero esque me quedé sin lady inspiración, y cuando ella decide marcharse no hay más que hacer...

soy nueva, plis no me maten... reviews? :)


End file.
